


Your Beautiful Eyes

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Optometrist!, Rosie gets glasses, greenlan as parents, this is a weird one but I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: “Your husband wears glasses? You should have been told by your pediatrician to bring her for an appointment around her second birthday...” the woman reprimanded, making Alyssa do a double take for a moment- she certainly didn’t have a husband the last time she checked.orAlyssa and Emma notice their daughter Rosie struggling to see things, and book her an appointment with an eye-doctor. When they get there, they are greeted with a host of confused heteros.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Your Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know it’s been a while in comparison to my previous spam (sorry if that was a little annoying but also I love Rosie so not really) but I’ve finished my first week of online school and am going to try to write the second part to ‘All You Need Is Love’ this weekend also!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Rosie-fic! I love writing her and this one is lots of fun.
> 
> Thank you to Kate (AnotherUsernameIllForget) for literally coming up with this idea and the start ‘paragraph’ of this, half the ideas within it and then also encouraging me as always.
> 
> Two things to point about it before you read this:
> 
> 1\. I know that two women could have a biological child if they aren’t both cis. But in this case Rosie isn’t both of their biological daughter- so that is what Alyssa is referring too!  
> 2\. I have no idea how they really test toddlers eyes so I’ve kind of guessed. I had a quick google, but Kate couldn’t remember an eye test from when she was 5 so blame discrepancies on her. And as a glasses wearer I know that (at least in the UK) it takes a couple weeks for glasses to come in- but I’m lazy and just decided this was a magical opticians.
> 
> (title from Beautiful Eyes by T Swift)(Of course)

Initially, Emma and Alyssa thought their daughter was just clumsy. Rosie was always walking into various pieces of furniture, tripping over toys she’d left out on the floor, but she would always bounce back up again, like toddlers often did, after a quick burst of tears and some comfort from one of her mom's. The parents suspected that it was just another quirk she’d inherited from Alyssa, like her dark brown curls or ability to not be able to sit still and watch a movie without fidgeting, because the woman barely went a week without breaking a plate or knocking something over herself. That was, until they started to notice a few other things.  
The first time something seemed a little off, Rosie ran straight into the doorframe of a very open door right in front of Emma as she ran into the living room to show her something, hitting her forehead pretty hard, causing the mom to rush from her seat on the couch and requiring a considerable number of cuddles to get over the crying from the accident. Emma had been a little confused as to how she’d done it, and the only coherent answers she got from the toddler through the spluttering and sobbing was ‘I didn’t see it’. As much as she was usually the calmer of her and Alyssa, and she usually left the panicking and frantic google searching about things Rosie did to her wife – it worried her a little. She brought it up with Alyssa as they got into bed that evening.

“Hey Lys... Have you noticed anything weird about Rosie recently...?” Emma asked as Alyssa slipped under the sheets next to her, rewarding a rather confused look.

“Um.. What kind of weird? Because there are hundreds of things that child does that are rather strange indeed...” Alyssa prompted, finding her usual place in her wife’s arms and fidgeting around until she was comfortable.

“I mean, like, running into stuff or not seeing things... it’s just earlier she ran right into the door frame and she told me that she didn’t see it.” Emma explained, chuckling slightly at Alyssa’s comment, it was true. Rosie was pretty odd sometimes.  
“Uh, no clumsier than usual... but that seems a little weird, are you worried about it?” Alyssa asked, reaching up to kiss her cheek gently as she could sense something wasn’t sitting right with her.

“It’s just, my, uh, parents,’ Emma tensed slightly at the mention, reaching up to rub the nape of her neck, it wasn’t something they usually spoke about and Alyssa took her hand and squeezed it gently, not sure where the conversation was going, “They always used to say that they realised I needed glasses because I kept running into things and couldn’t catch balls in Kindergarten... so I was wondering if maybe you could think of anything that would maybe point to that?”

Alyssa paused for a minute to try to think of anything, considering she hadn’t really thought of that before, she could sure pinpoint a few things that could add up to that. Her immediate first thought was to grab out her laptop and do some extensive research, but she’d been trying to get better at that since the only thing that achieved was stressing herself out even more. So instead, she explained one of her thoughts to her wife.

“Now that you’ve said that, when we were reading the Mr. Dog book before bedtime the other night and she kept asking me to move it closer so she could see the pictures properly. I didn’t think anything too much of it though since she’s usually grabby with the books. And then we were playing those picture dominoes, you know- the ones my mom got her for her birthday- and she kept asking me what animals they were, when come to think of it she’s been recognising them for ages now.” Alyssa admitted, her words coming out as a stream of consciousness.

“Maybe we should look into booking her an appointment at the eye-doctor? Just in case...” Emma suggested, as she said it, she couldn’t help the thought of Rosie in a tiny pair of glasses bring a smile to her face.

“I’ll look at it in the morning- what are you grinning about?” Alyssa rolled her eyes, teasing affectionately, recognising the look on her wife’s face.

“Rosie in glasses... how cute would that be?” Emma chuckled quietly, smiling at the mirrored grin on Alyssa’s lips.

“Go to sleep you dork.”

\------

A few weeks later and Alyssa was on her way with Rosie to the optometrist to find out if the things that her and Emma had guessing about since their first conversation were credible. The toddler was very confident when she was around people, she was comfortable with, but with strangers she was usually nervous – probably down to Alyssa stressing out about possible scenarios and drilling ‘stranger danger’ into the child as soon as she could walk and talk. But the way they’d try help to combat the little girl feeling so overwhelmed by new people was explaining to her where they were going, what would happen and who they would be talking to. So that’s exactly what Alyssa was doing in the parking lot of the optometrist’s office.

“Ok Ro, we’re here now, can you remind me what we’re about to do?” Alyssa asked, turning around to face her daughter who was strapped into the car seat in the back of the car.

“We go see eye-doctor and they see if I need glasses like mama?” Rosie clarified, smiling at the approving nod from her mom.

“Perfect! Let’s go and get it done and then we can get ice-cream if you’re a good girl for the eye-doctor!” Alyssa encouraged, knowing the promise of ice-cream would definitely encourage the toddler to behave and save the stress of a meltdown further on- especially since it was an entirely new experience for both. She might have googled it, but she had no idea the practicalities of an eye exam for a three-year-old, and she guessed it probably wasn’t too easy. But explanations done and bases covered, Alyssa opened the door and climbed out of the car, going round to the back passenger side to free her daughter from the various safety buckles.

\------

The waiting room was quiet, which was both a blessing and a curse. As much as it meant there wasn’t anybody else to sit and tut at Rosie being too loud, it also made Alyssa strangely self-conscious that the woman who was working the front desk, was watching her closely as she filled out the form. Was she doing something wrong? Surely not... it’s an information form about her own child, she knew the right answers.

Shrugging off the feeling of judgement, Alyssa told Rosie to stay sitting at the chair she was happily sat in, reading a book and barking our various animal noises from the pictures she was recognising through a squint. She carried the clipboard up to the desk, placing it down and watching the employee scan over it before speaking.

“Your husband wears glasses? You should have been told by your pediatrician to bring her for an appointment around her second birthday...” the woman reprimanded, making Alyssa do a double take for a moment- she certainly didn’t have a husband the last time she checked.

“No- my wife wears glasses-” Alyssa retorted, she hated people assuming she was straight, even if it happened almost weekly.

“Oh okay, your wife wears glasses though?”

“Yes, she does... we haven’t been told anything about that I’m fairly sure.” Alyssa replied wearily, at least her reaction hadn’t been negative or at least not outwardly homophobic, but she still was not sure what she was missing. The woman tutted, rolling her eyes at the confused looking brunette.

She’d filled in the form, clearly stating that Rosie had a second mother, and filling in the form with Emma’s correct information. Why was she questioning Emma as a parent but not her? Still, she couldn’t recall ever getting information like that from her daughter’s doctor- and then she realised.

The doctor’s office hadn’t told them anything along those lines because they had the donor the couple had used’s medical information- and as far as they knew he did not wear glasses; Emma had personally insisted that be a criterion because of how annoying she found wearing glasses as a child. Emma wearing glasses had literally no impact on Rosie’s eyesight, because they shared zero DNA. But seemingly the other woman hadn’t worked that out, despite how clearly obvious she assumed it would be to her.

“Well, at least you’re here now. The optometrist is ready now so if you could take her into that room there, he’ll get on with the exam” the woman said, gesturing to a small room at the back of the shop-front. Alyssa took a breath, trying to quiet the tiny flicker of frustration she felt because of the condescending tone of voice she had been spoken to in, before walking back to the cluster of chairs that made up the waiting room where her daughter was still sitting.

“Come on then Ro, time to go and get your eyes checked!” Alyssa said, taking the hand of the toddler once she’d clambered off the chair. The mother noticed how her demeanor had changed, she was now looking far more nervous than she had been in the car whilst discussing it, “It’s ok baby, it’ll only be for a little while and remember we get to get ice-cream!” she reassured the little girl, as they walked to where they had been previously directed too.

The optometrist greeted the pair with a bright smile, inviting Alyssa to sit with Rosie on her lap so he could begin the exam.

“Hello Rosie! I’m going to set up this big glasses machine and then ask you to look inside in just a second. Don’t worry though, I know that it looks scary but it isn’t going to hurt at all” the doctor explained, making Alyssa smile. She appreciated it when adults didn’t explain what they were doing to the toddler, especially since it eased the tiny worries just a little bit. She whispered words of encouragement to Rosie, who was staring widely at the equipment in front of her.

“So, does your daddy wear glasses Rosie?” he started, as he began to show brightly coloured images to the toddler, asking her to follow the smiley face printed on the middle of the cards.

Rosie shook her head, turning her focus away from the man and to her mommy behind her, looking at her with concerned eyes, clearly unsure of what to say to the doctor, she didn’t have a daddy, did she? Alyssa whispered quietly to the toddler, trying to encourage her to come out of her shell a little bit and speak for herself.

“No- my mama does glasses” Rosie spoke out quietly, before concentrating again on the test she was being put through, earning a hum of realisation from the man, who was looking slightly embarrassed about his assumption.

“Ah right- so is that why we’re here today them mom?” he directed at Alyssa, who was once again, left bewildered. She couldn’t understand why people didn’t realise that her and her wife hadn’t conceived their daughter naturally. It was getting to a point where she thought that the next time somebody said something, or didn’t say something, about it, she was going to start doubting if she even gave birth to her daughter, which was something she didn’t think she would forget easily.

“Uh sure, yeah. And we’ve noticed she’s been walking into things and struggling to focus on books- so we thought it’d be best to just check” Alyssa explained, not even bothering to contradict his slightly skew understanding, as he was continuing the exam on Rosie.

“Makes sense, you did the right thing... I’ve got to do one last thing and then I can let you go’ he said, pulling a pen-light out of his pocket and shining it in front of the toddler’s face which made her squirm a little. Alyssa frowned internally at the discomfort of her daughter, taking her tiny hand into her own, to comfort her slightly. 

The eye-doctor jotted down onto the prescription pad on his desk, before looking back up to Alyssa and informing her of his findings, “I believe she’s slightly short-sighted, we usually wouldn’t give the kiddos glasses this young, but it’s severe enough for it to be necessary, especially if you’re noticing her struggling with daily activities.” he explained, handing her the paperwork to take up to his co-worker on the front desk.

They got up off the chair, thanking the optometrist for his time, and then heading back into the store-front, the walls of which were lined with glasses frames that Alyssa now realised she would have to work through some of to choose a pair for Rosie.

“So she does need glasses like her mom then?” the woman said, once she’d read the paperwork Alyssa had been instructed to give to her and began typing it into the computer situated on the desk. Alyssa bit her tongue, not wanting to risk making a scene in front of the toddler who was stood by her side, clutching onto her hand as she looked about her surroundings.

“What do we need to do now?” Alyssa asked, she was here for Rosie, not to educate confused employees.

“I’ll go and grab our selection of toddler-friendly frames for you to choose from, and looking at her needed prescription, we’ve got the lenses and should be able to get them made up promptly.” she responded, before taking off to the back of the office.

Rosie took her time looking at the array of colourful, variously patterned glasses in front of her, before she finally decided which ones she wanted.

“Those ones!” the toddler told Alyssa excitedly- the idea of having glasses like her mama was clearly the most wonderful prospect to her, “Blue with ducky!”

Alyssa laughed at the very predictable decision made by her daughter, she’d immediately spotted the pale-blue glasses, with little ducks printed on the arms, and guessed those were the ones she would want. Ducks were her favourite animal.

The woman seemed confused, or disappointed, by the three-year-old's choice. Probably because they were blue, and how dare the girl chose anything that wasn’t pink or sparkly- but again, Alyssa didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin Rosie’s bubble of excitement. And the clerk went to the stock room to source the correct pair of glasses for them to take home.

Twenty-minutes later, Rosie had her brand-new glasses perched on her nose, staring at herself in the mirror whilst her mommy paid for the new addition to appearance. 

“Ice-cream now mommy??” Rosie asked enthusiastically, as they left the optometrist, the little girl running ahead towards their car until Alyssa reprimanded her softly for it and asking her to stay stand safely by her side.

“Yes baby, ice-cream now. Thank you for being such a good girl in your appointment, you look beautiful in your new glasses.” Alyssa said, beaming down at her daughter, her new look from the frames causing a smile to spread onto her face and her heart to fill with love for the toddler.

\------

After half an hour in their local ice-cream parlour and far too much sugar for Alyssa to even have a hope of Rosie taking an afternoon nap, they were back in the car on their way home. But she didn’t mind, because Emma’s previous assumption was corrupt, the new addition of glasses were in fact, absolutely adorable.

Once they were home, Alyssa unlocked the door and Rosie clambered straight through her legs and ran into the living room- her usual bubbly self returning as soon as she stepped onto the threshold. 

“MAMA I GLASSES LIKE YOU!” she shouted, colliding with Emma’s legs, who had gotten up to greet her family once she’d heard the door open, scooping up her daughter as she met her legs.

“Oh wow baby! They’re so cool!” Emma praised, taking in her daughter in glasses for the first time, chucklingly slightly at the pure joy and excitement, and hearing an echo of that coming from her wife as she followed into where they were standing in the living room.

“Somebody is very excited to be just like you- and also about the copious amounts of ice-cream we just ate.” Alyssa said, with a smile, coming close enough to kiss her wife’s cheek and join the pair’s embrace, just holding onto them both and appreciating her family for a moment.

“Ice-cream? Where’s mine? You’re such a lucky girl!” Emma projected towards Rosie, fluffing her curls and making her laugh loudly.

“You no eye test mama! Don’t be silly!” Rosie retorted, trying to reach to mimic the hair ruffle, but having her hand caught gently by her mama, before she croned her head towards her wife slightly, “It went ok, I assume?” she checked in over the noise of Rosie’s laugh, earning a nod from Alyssa.

“She was good as gold, a little nervous but no tears or anything. Though I feel like we should check her birth records at some point, just in case you’re are her biological mom.” Alyssa joked, referencing previous conversations she’d had, and confusing Emma slightly based on the look she received from her. The blonde had pretty strong reason to believe she wasn’t, and if she was then she’d clearly forgotten about some magical feat of science that had happened.

“W-what?” Emma responded, not understanding at all, as Alyssa laughed at her bemused wife.

“Oh nothing- just more than one person tried to tell me we should have made an appointment earlier because her other mother has glasses. I’m all for nurture over nature and everything- but last time I checked that isn’t how it worked.” Alyssa explained, though it was the type of thing they were subjected to often.

Emma could only laugh at the misinterpretations, they’d always have to deal with people saying stuff like that, and even some more malicious-intended things, but it was worth it and she wouldn’t want to wake up and see anybody else in the world – perfect vision or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated- especially to know if you’re sick of these already :)


End file.
